Optical switches that route optical signals between optical fibers in an optical communications networks are well known in the art. An important parameter in defining the performance of an optical switch is its extinction ratio. The extinction ratio is the ratio between the light output at full power and light output when a zero bit is being signaled. It is a measure of the difference in signal levels between a one and a zero state, and is usually quoted in decibels (dB). The higher the extinction ratio, the better the performance of the optical switch.
Many conventional optical switches use a liquid crystal device, such as a polarization modulator to facilitate switching, with the signal traversing the liquid crystal device once. The use of liquid crystal devices in this manner is well known in the art. The extinction ratios for these switches are approximately 20 to 25 dB. To increase the extinction ratio, a second liquid crystal device is typically used, where the signal traverses both liquid crystal devices. However, with more optical components, the cost of manufacturing the switch increases. In addition, the thermal and long-term stability of the switch is compromised, resulting in a greater amount of crosstalk.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved optical switch. The improved switch should provide an increase in the extinction ratio of the switch without requiring additional optical components. The present invention addresses such a need.